Warrior Class Bumblebee
Product Description Join Bumblebee and his team and help them chase down Decepticons with Transformers: Robots in Disguise figures! Each Transformers Warriors figure comes with a unique weapon accessory or battle-action feature and converts between modes in less than 10 steps. Scan the figure to unlock a character and weapon for battle in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app! Changes in 7 Steps In the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, Bumblebee leads a new team of Autobots. Their mission: capture the Decepticons that are loose on Earth … and do it without being discovered. Bring home the excitement of the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons with these Transformers figures that are made for fans of classic Transformers conversion play. This Bumblebee figure changes from robot to sports car and back in 7 steps. Collect your favorite Autobot heroes and Decepticon villains from the animated series, pick your side, and join the battle! Transformers and all related characters are trademarks of Hasbro. Battle Decepticons with Bumblebee and His Sword The first mission for the new Autobot team leader is a tricky one: capture the Decepticons that are loose on Earth while keeping his team in disguise. You think coming up with a battle plan is hard? Try explaining the giant mechanical beast that just rampaged through town…without anyone finding out that you both are actually giant living robots. Optimus Prime never had to worry about that! Join the mission with this Autobot Bumblebee figure. It comes with a sword accessory so you can imagine you're battling Decepticons with the courageous Autobot team leader. Unlocks Bumblebee in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise App This Bumblebee action figure brings home exciting Transformers play, but the action doesn't stop there. The app, based on the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, creates an interactive mobile gaming experience that brings the characters of the show to life with awesome battles, and this figure can become part of it. Grab your compatible mobile device, then scan the special code on the figure to unlock Bumblebee in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app. You'll also unlock a sword he can use to battle Decepticons. Download the app, scan the shield to activate the code, unlock, and play! See below for more information on the app. Includes Bumblebee figure with scannable app code, sword accessory, and on-box instructions Changes from robot to sports car in 7 steps Sword accessory included Scan the figure to unlock content in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app Unlocks Bumblebee and a sword in the app Transformers Warriors figure stands approximately 6 inches tall Ages 6 and up App available at least through June 30, 2016. Transformers: Robots in Disguise app works with iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, and select Android devices. Check transformers.com for app release date. APP CONTENT AGE 9 and up Check transformers.com for instructions, availability, and compatibility info. © 2014 Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Gallery warrior class bumblebee (1).jpg warrior class bumblebee (2).jpg warrior class bumblebee (3).jpg warrior class bumblebee (4).jpg warrior class bumblebee (5).jpg warrior class bumblebee (6).jpg warrior class bumblebee (7).jpg warrior class bumblebee (8).jpg warrior class bumblebee (9).jpg Category:Toys Category:Action Figures Category:Bumblebee Action Figures Category:Warrior Class